


BLOOD ORANGE

by kimbapeu_kidding



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, youngk x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimbapeu_kidding/pseuds/kimbapeu_kidding
Summary: bringing his fingertips together, he went on, "it shouldn't hurt much. i kept my distance, so you'd understand that the end was coming soon. you should know by now, you don't make me feel a thing."("because i've fallen out of love.")





	BLOOD ORANGE

( _A/N:_  Your Name : _**Jiyoo**_ )

 

 

 

You didn't want to tear your eyes away from the posts that filled Instagram, but _something_ made you look up from your phone. Something that usually boiled your heart in a pot of love. 

He was standing there in front of you, the last one in the line behind the counter. Only his back was in sight, shoulders hugged by a black shirt that fit him like they were made for each other. Above that, you could see no more than a mop of fresh orange hair, bouncing obediently with every nod and turn. And still, you felt a seed pricking your lips on the inside, a smile ready to sprout.

It was then that your eyes acted up again. Without permission, they slipped away and shifted to the person standing next to him. A woman. 

She was facing him, her jawline pulled taut. You couldn't have missed it even if you wanted to, the way her little black dress highlighted the arm coiled around her waist. It was the colour of skin that you had spent countless hours pressed against, skin that warmed you till your eyelids felt heavy. 

Just for the sake of making sure, your wavering gaze followed the arm, like a trail, till it landed on  _him._

Yes, it was him. 

His neck was twisting, he turned. His lips were pouting, he leaned into her. And, with so much care, as if he were lowering a cherry atop a tower of whipped cream, he pecked her nose. A sickening feeling scraped the walls of your stomach with pointed nails, reminding you that you should've seen this coming. 

_A week ago, you got up at four in the morning. With one hand gripping the remote, and the other clutching the corner of his blanket, you set to work. The air conditioner was reduced to the lowest temperature; the blanket, lifted off his bare body and stuffed underneath the bed. After that, you were back on the sheets, laying on your side, staring at his face._

_The plan played itself in your mind for the millionth time. He'd wake up cold, see you fake-sleeping, put an arm around you and pull you close. You didn't care if that made you immature, you just wanted him to hold you._

_And you were willing to wait for a whole two hours for the feeling of his arms, but when you heard shuffling at six, it was the sound of him getting off bed. You took a peak, hoping he'd take a glance. He walked out of the room. You gazed at the ceiling a little longer, hoping he'd return. But he never looked back._

_It started then, the first one that sent the rest of the dominoes tumbling. He would return neither  your calls nor your hugs. Chinese takeout was chewed in silence. He would neither flick your forehead nor boop your nose. The damn radio spoke more than he did. You knew the bed wasn't empty, but something there was missing. He would gift you neither kisses nor grins. You'd never believed in falling out of love, but something inside you began to._

 

"Oppa~!", a velvety voice drawled, pulling you back to real time, "I know you were gonna do it this evening, but why not finish it now, huh?"

They stood before you, Kyung and her. Before you could catch his eye, he was stepping forward, hands stuffed inside his pockets. You glanced up at her. With folded arms, she watched gravely. 

_Finish,_ the word echoed and your heart shook, like a bell vibrating after being struck hard. 

 

"Listen, Rin", he said, sitting down across the table, "I can't go on like this any longer."

Your spine straightened. Ears perked. Heart,

                                                                                             fell.

Bringing his fingertips together, he went on, "It shouldn't hurt much. I kept my distance, so you'd understand that the end was coming soon. You should know by now, you don't make me feel a thing."

His voice was bland, held no emotion in it, then why did it feel like he was spitting those words at you, words soaking in disgust? Raising a hand to your mouth, you wiped at your lips, feeling the urge to tear them off. They were practically useless, now that he'd never kiss them ever again. You looked up to see him getting up from the chair. No-

"Ky-Kyung!", you croaked, lunging forward to grab hold of his wrist. Turning back sharply, he stared down at you. You cowered, even though it wasn't a glare, it still made your lips twitch. But you couldn't back down, you couldn't. Keeping shut wasn't an option. Because you knew you _had_ to ask, you _had_ to know. 

Tears flooded your vision as if it were a tunnel, and a cork made of fear was shoved down your throat, choking you. Somehow, you got the word out - "Why-?" - your voice broke away. 

If there was any guilt hiding in those molten black pupils of his, you didn't know. Even though he was looking right into your moist eyes, it felt wrong. Even though his lips were pressed into a neat line, you knew the words he'd utter next would clutter your heart with bullet holes. Even though he was there, standing before of you, he was gone, drifting away from you. 

"Because I've fallen out of love."

He spun around. 

And you couldn't hold it back anymore.

"Ahhh!", the cry rolled off your tongue in snipped waves. It was scratchy, your throat. You brought a hand up to your neck, ready to claw at it, when-

 

**_"CUT!"_ **

 

You looked up to see the Director on his feet, the wide smile on his face radiating pride. Pure satisfaction. 

_Oh. It had felt so real._

You closed your eyes for a minute, trying to block the sounds. There were claps and cheers from the film crew. But you needed the silence to still your thrashing heart. For a minute there, oh, it had felt so real. It had felt like he was really, forever, leaving, never to return. 

 

In a moment, the Director was by your side. 

You turned to him, he was grinning. "Why did we stop?"

"A little tweak", he explained, looking ahead, "I got a flash, Jiyoo. There's gonna be a time lapse, okay? And the next shot's gonna show Rin's nails digging into a blood orange, the juice running down her wrists.....-"

He continued to speak, something about how your character in the movie is hurting herself, since her lover, Kyung, fell out of love. You listened, nodding occasionally, but after a while, his voice began to fade away into the background, because-

Someone else had come into sight. 

Kang YoungHyun.

Your co-actor stood at a distance, watching you with waiting eyes. You got up to leave once the Director was done talking to you, feeling that gaze on you turn heavier, stronger. 

 

 

"I didn't like this part, Jiyoo", Younghyun stated, frowning at you. 

_Jiyoo._ When he said your name, honest to God, his lips formed the prettiest pout you had ever seen. Gulping harshly, you forced yourself to look away from his mouth.

"Same here, Younghyun", you started. It was difficult to speak with your tongue feeling like jelly, wobbling here and there every time you tried forming words. "It drained me."

And you didn't say that for the sake of agreeing with him. With a dangerously huge crush on your co-star, which made you feel an overwhelming urge to cling to him every time you saw him, it really _was_ tough, and emotionally draining, to play a character that was dumped by  _his_ character. 

Even though the movie wasn't real, it had been as close as you could get to him- _you heard yourself sobbing on the inside_ \- and now, even that form of intimacy was gone! Did you deserve this, for real?-

"Rin and Kyung _ended_ , um...", he hummed, trying to find the word. And as he thought, his eyes rolled up slightly. While you went crashing down to someplace filled with cherry blossoms and peaches and golden frost. What- 

"On bad terms", he continued, nodding to himself. You found yourself doing the same, except that you were bobbing your head to the tunes he played. "So.... it must be time for Younghyun and Jiyoo to _start,_ right?"

At that, inside your head, transformers burst.  Fuses blew.  The lights went off. 

It was pitch dark, no thoughts.  And yet, fireworks flew. 

 

"St-Start what?", you stuttered, getting burnt under the playful fire that danced in his eyes.

"I don't know about  _what_ ", pursing his lips, he smirked down at you, "But I do know what we're gonna start _with_."

_A kiss,_ you thought _._ Of course~!

This was it. You were floating. This was _the_ moment. His lips were _finally_ going to get the worship they deserved. 

Shutting your eyes, you waited to feel the warmth settle on your own lips, too high on his musky scent to realise that you both had been thinking of two _different_ things. 

 

The embarrassment erupted, scorching your cheeks, only after his laugh had reached your ears. 

"I was talking about a _date_. We'll do _your_ thing a little later, for sure. I've also been wanting to try it for a long time now, anyways."

________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> okay was that a good twist? did you all see that coming? hehehehe~
> 
> I'm the lamest, I know. But if you made it till the end, thank you so much for reading what I've written~ ^_^
> 
> (also, youngk is perfect wtf-)


End file.
